The invention of this application relates to a dental needle having a stick resistant protective sleeve. More particularly, this invention relates to a protective device for a dental needle which protects the dentist from contact with the needle when giving an injection.
In recent years, the dental health professional has become increasingly aware of the hazards associated with an accidental needle stick during resheathing of the needle after an injection has been given. It has been found that numerous diseases, such as AIDS and hepatitis, can be transmitted in this fashion.
Protective sleeves for hypodermic needles have been previously suggested. McFarland, U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,272, describes a protective sleeve which overlies needle support means and a portion of the syringe in both its needle protection position and its needle injection position. The protective sleeve is positively but releasably retained in both such positions. By retaining the sleeve in the needle injection position with the needle exposed, the chances of the dental health professional being accidentally stuck with the needle are increased significantly.
Craig, U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,083, describes a hypodermic syringe having means, such as a hood, for concealing and guarding the hypodermic needle until the syringe is in position for use.
Mitchell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,057, describes an apparatus for injecting a substance into a human comprising a body, a needle coupled to the body and terminating in a point and a needle guard mounted on the body, for movement from a retracted position in which the guard does not shield the needle to an extended position in which the guard does shield the needle. The needle guard can be releasably retained in the retracted position and locked in the extended position. The locking of the needle guard is accomplished by interlocking members carried by the needle guard and by a collar mounted on the body.
Harbaugh, U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,751, describes a liquid dispensing and receiving syringe which includes an elongated cylindrical transparent container open at its front and rear ends and defining a central cavity for holding liquid. A rearwardly extending plunger is slideably secured in the rear end of the cavity for dispensing liquid out the front end of the container and through a hollow needle secured to the container front end for transporting liquid into the cavity from the needle. A concentric protective shell is connected to and spaced outwardly from the container sidewall and is slideable between a first needle exposing position and a second needle covering position.
Fox, U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,274, describes a safety needle attachment for a syringe body assembly which makes use of a needle holder with a needle fixed in the holder. The needle is initially surrounded by a protective jacket which is releasably interlocked with the holder. When the needle is to be used, the interlock is released and the jacket is telescoped over the holder to project the needle through a membrane over the end of the jacket to a working position.
Haber et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,413, describes a disposable dental syringe having a prefilled ampule of liquid in a double-ended hypodermic needle arranged and spaced in axial alignment with the ampule. The ampule is moveable axially through the cylinder of the syringe until the proximal end of the needle penetrates the ampule and the distal end of the needle extends outwardly from the cylinder for administering an injection. The ampule is locked in the distal position so that an injection may be administered. Upon completing the injection, the ampule is released from the distal position and moved proximally through the cylinder, so that the distal end of the needle is automatically retracted within the cylinder.
Heretofore, none of the dental needles incorporating protective sleeves have adequately protected the dental health professional from accidental contact with or puncture by the needles. The invention disclosed herein comprises a protective device for a dental needle which does protect the dental health professional from contact with the needle.